


The Last Ascension

by LVB



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Ascension, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVB/pseuds/LVB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daniel is summoned by the Ancients for one last time, the consequences for Vala are both wonderful and frightening.  And at the end of the day she is Vala Mal Doran and, even without Daniel Jackson, she is made of steel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate is owned by MGM and I am making no money from this. 
> 
> A/N: I should probably not post yet another unfinished story but my muse wouldn't leave me alone. This is the results of me trying not to take my writing too seriously, although it isn't a particularly 'relaxed' story to tell. This is a Daniel/Vala story although it may take us some time for these two to even share some 'screen' time.

**Prologue**

 

 

"You do know that you can just come back here literally any time you want now, right?"

 

Daniel didn't bother raising his head to identify the owner the voice in the doorway. "Yes, Jack. I'm aware."

 

"And that...thing will still be here, waiting for you to look at, oh say, maybe next time you're here?"

 

Again, he didn't bother looking up, instead focusing his attention on the Ancient terminal in front of him. He had spent most of his visit tied to the terminal, which had been hidden away in a previously undiscovered part of the city. Hours and hours of translating had been done, with the occasional visit from Jack, who had scheduled his review to coincide with Daniel's arrival.

 

Daniel stole a look at the time. He had promised Vala he would come back with Jack for at least a weekend. He has been surprised when she hadn't been upset over his visit although he could imagine she was probably bored back at the base.

 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. Jack stood smugly and gave Daniel a reassuring pat on the back. “You might be okay with fending off Vala, but if she thinks _I_ had anything to do with postponing your little rendezvous back at the mountain, she's going to give me a headache the size of Kansas. And that, my bespectacled friend, will undoubtedly, make its way known to the _George Hammond._ So if you could kindly move off your ass, grab your bag and we get get the hell out of dodge?”

 

He had to admit-- he _did_ miss Vala. She hadn't taken it well during his last visit to Atlantis when it was in Pegasus and boy, had he paid for that on his return. Things had been going surprisingly well for them since the galaxy stopped needing saving. Sure, his credit card statements were looking dire and more often than not, he didn't find much peace and quiet in his own office, but for the most past he was happy.

 

Vala made him happy.

 

He wanted to stay and finish transcribing but at the end of the day, Jack was right. Atlantis wasn't going anywhere and he had a date with Vala he found himself really not wanting to break.

 

“Okay,” he finally agreed, stretching as he stood from his chair.

 

It was then that the world seemed to stop for a moment. Daniel looked at Jack with curiosity as his face moved slowly as he tried to speak. He couldn't quite make out the words, but slowly his eyebrows drew together and his mouth began to form a word.

 

Something wasn't right.

 

“How very astute of you, Daniel Jackson, but I'm afraid that we don't have time for such observations.”

 

While the world moved slowly around him, Daniel struggled to recognise the voice. It was familiar somehow, but very out of place for his surroundings on Atlantis.

 

On his left, after a quick moment, a light appeared only to transform seconds later into the shape of a person.

 

“I'm sorry?”

 

The figure sighed. “After the last time, I wasn't sure you would be willing...or whether they would. But the matter is, Daniel Jackson, we need your help.”

 

Realisation dawned on him and the figure became clearer. He didn't recognise her face; perhaps it was different on the higher planes of existence. “You nearly let us all die,” Daniel said as calmly as possible under the circumstances. “You had no intention of intervening. Whatever it is you want from me, I am going to firmly, and quite rudely if it means a damn to you, decline.”

 

Jack still moved slowly in the distance and Daniel glared at the Ancient. “I'm serious, you can tell the rest that I'm done. The Ori are dead and they can just leave me to my calm and happy retirement from their complete and utter bullshit.”

 

The figure did not waste a moment. “Something has changed, Daniel Jackson. The mess with the Ori and the loss of two of our own has made us think. Made some of us weak, but others strong. There is talk of intervening.”

 

As much as Daniel wanted to give this Ancient a piece of his mind, an essential part of him deep inside remained piqued. He laughed sarcastically. “Intervene? I'm sorry, but is there another catastrophe waiting to happen? Do you plan on trying to take on the Wraith—again? Or is that galaxy a little too far away for you to bother with?”

 

“They want to intervene in their own affairs, Daniel Jackson. They're going to step in-- Oma Desala and Ganos Lal. They are planning on an intervention.”

 

Daniel, and the world, stopped. “As in stopping their fight?”

 

The figure nodded. “In a manner of speaking. They intend to help. And as soon as they do, the Ancients will be in Civil War. After everything that has happened, for that I am truly sorry, but you know and understand the highest laws we have, even if you did not follow them yourself-- either time. I would not come if it were not dire. Your galaxy is safe and now, we need your help Daniel Jackson. One last time. “

 

 

Jack O'Neill had seen many things in his lifetime. He had felt grief and pain and sorrow and while there were terrible tortures he had only endured once, like dealing with the deal of his only son, the pain of watching Daniel die, was something he didn't care to repeat.

 

It happened nearly instantaneously. A solid punch in the guts. Air being sucked out of the room as Daniel took one look at him and disappeared into tendrils of soft white.

 

“DANIEL!” he roared, snaking his hand around air. It couldn't be happening, not again.

 

“General O'Neill?” the speaker still attached to him crackled. “General, we're reading a major spike of--”

 

“Shit,” he swore. “I'm on my way.”

Jack took a last look in the lab and, if what he suspected was true, the SGC's well earned peace and quiet was about to change drastically.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

 

 

“Vala, did you hear me?”

 

She had and she suspected that Colonel Mitchell knew that already so she didn't bother answering right away. Looking out into the distance was her new favourite activity when she was on base and there was no point in stopping it now.

 

“Vala?” he prompted her again. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

 

“I heard you,” she stressed as she moved the food on her plate around. She hadn't taken a bite in a while and it wouldn't have surprised her if her food was stone cold by now. “Yes I will accompany SG-22 to the planet. And I can't say I'm shocked, either. It's a meat fest on their team, they need a little bit of feminine influence.”

 

“Sausage fest,” Cameron corrected, “and I wouldn't go around saying things like that. Not out loud, anyway.”

 

She only shrugged and plastered a wisp of a smile on her face. They both knew that SG-22 had originally put in for Daniel's assistance months ago. She had tried to block out that horrible briefing from her mind and for weeks she told herself that Daniel was only detained shortly and any moment he would be descending, in his naked glory, preferably in the bed they shared at Daniel's apartment.

 

Well, according to the will he had updated without her knowledge, now it was _her_ apartment. But seeing as he was most definitely somewhere up in the stupid sky looking down at her, she wasn't going to start cleaning out his junk any time soon.

 

“Alright, sausage fest it is,” Cameron mumbled. “Look, Princess...”

 

“I'm fine, Cameron,” Vala interrupted. She was getting sick of the grieving widow routine. People had mostly been avoiding her, which has worked out well, except for her team who were steadfastly _refusing_ to leave her alone. General O'Neill had nearly permanently moved back from Washington and contact with the _General Hammond_ was bordering on absurd.

 

Vala wasn't sure if she was annoyed or grateful or both. All that mattered to her right now, was that even though Daniel was temporarily gone, nobody had asked her to leave.

 

That in itself was a blessing and if her last visit to the infirmary was anything to go by, the SGC was probably going to be the best place for her-- Daniel or no Daniel. Dr Lam had cleared her for the time being, but SG-22 was probably going to be her last mission for a while. And that was a conversation she really needed to have with Cameron and General Landry.

 

Having it with Daniel would've been her preference but the galaxy wasn't interested in giving an ex-space pirate, thief and Ori shipping container any breaks any time soon.

 

Daniel wasn't here but her friends were and she knew that soon enough, the truth was going to come out spectacularly. No time like the present.

 

“However, there is something...”

 

Just as her CO looked at her quizzically, the klaxons began to sound. Timing in the SGC, Vala knew, was everything.

 

“We'll continue this later,” Vala promised and Cameron stood. “Let's go.”

 

 

“If there's a party, why wasn't I invited?” Cameron asked, walking into the control room, Vala close behind. The klaxons had stopped but the control room was busier than usual. Teal'c had had the same idea and stood looking at Walter's computer, his face revealing nothing.

 

“If there's a party, I'd be throwing it,” Vala pointed out and squinted, looking into the gate room. “And _that_ would not be invited.”

 

A thin, blue haze had permeated the room, pooling at the bottom.

 

“Colonel Mitchell, Vala-- any ideas? We've sealed the doors and it doesn't look like it's moving anywhere. Dr Lee assures us it's not toxic but who knows what it could have done to our sensors.”

 

“The gate?” Cameron asked.

 

“Unaffected,” Landry replied. “We've radioed all off-site teams and directed them to the Alpha site. All gate travel has been suspended until whatever the hell is in that room is dealt with.”

 

Vala looked out the window carefully. She had read a few past reports when she had been bored in the infirmary once and from previous experience, she knew that the scientists would have this figured out in no time, however, a part of her felt unsettled.

 

Like something had been put into motion, but she didn't know what. She was almost sure that she had never seen the blue haze before-- maybe Qetesh had? Could it be a latent memory of some kind? She stared at it as a flurry of activity went on behind her.

 

She wasn't sure how long she had stared when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

 

“Are you alright, Vala Mal Doran?”

 

She jumped slightly at the touch. “I'm fine, Muscles,” she assured him. “I'm just getting a bad feeling about this.”

 

He nodded. “Perhaps you are using the Force.”

 

She couldn't help but smirk. Teal'c lowered his voice. “Or, perhaps you think this may have something to do with Daniel Jackson's disappearance?”

 

She frowned. “I'm not sure. Do you think he might turn up naked in the middle of the room?” she asked, tinges of hysteria and hope in her voice.

 

Teal'c didn't answer and looked out into the gate room. “I would certainly hope so.”

 

Before Vala could respond, another alarm began going off from Walter's computer.

 

“Walter?” the General barked and Teal'c moved her away from the window.

 

“Sir, sensors are showing an increase in temperature in the gate room. And something is sending slight electrical currents through to the generators,” he reported calmly. “Just as a precaution, Sir, I recommend we close the blast doors until the sensors are back to normal.”

 

“Do it. And get me Dr Lee,” he ordered.

 

It finally occurred to Vala that the control room was probably not the best place to be but she wasn't sure she wanted to leave.

 

“Sir,” Col Mitchell began, “could it be... Jackson?”

 

“I'm not sure, son,” he replied slowly.

 

Suddenly, a loud crack pierced through the air. “Get down!” she heard the General order. The lights flickered and the sound of the klaxons assaulted Vala's ears. Just as quickly as the noise appeared, which had sounded like lightning in retrospect, it subsided.

 

Teal'c helped her to her feet and she subconsciously rubbed her stomach.

 

“Walter?” the General barked. “Get Siler down there immediately and give me a sensor report.”

 

“Sir, the sensors are back to normal and haven't recorded any damage. Temperature is back to normal and it looks like the blue haze has dissipated.”

 

“Sir, permission to--” Mitchell asked.

 

And then Vala just had to know. “Is it Daniel?” she asked. “I have to know. General?”

 

“As soon as it's safe to know, we will,” he replied evenly. “Open the blast doors.”

 

A technician punched in the sequence and Vala could barely control herself as she moved closer to the console and the window. The sensor readings were correct-- the blue haze had disappeared entirely.

 

She looked downward and a breath caught in her throat. She felt sick and then she felt Teal'c strong hand touch her arm.

 

A long figure lay at the base of the stairs, a blue piece of cloth covering their entire body and obscuring their face.

 

“Call a med team!” Vala shouted redundantly and before anyone could stop her, took off towards the gate room.

 

Siler had opened the door already and Vala barely noticed the lack of damage in the gate room.

 

“Vala, stop--” Col. Mitchell tried to grab her as she walked past but if that was Daniel on the floor, she needed to get to him immediately.

 

Without a thought to modesty, Vala finally reached the lone figure on the ground and yanked back the blanket.

Vala felt her stomach turn and she recoiled from the warm body in fear.

 

She barely registered her CO's command and didn't notice the raised guns and zats. “General, we need that anti-prior device NOW.”

 

All she saw was the barely clothed body of a breathing, but unconscious, Adria.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

 

“How is this even possible?” General O'Neill barked. “I was under the impression that someone was being occupied in an eternal fight to the death with that Ancient, Ganos Fey.”

 

“Ganos Lal _and_ Morgan Le Fey,” Teal'c corrected him. “And that is what Daniel Jackson did tell us. However, it would seem that perhaps that is not entirely correct.”

 

Vala felt sick. Whatever had just happened meant that her life was going to be complicated. She had long made peace with her daughter's death and when she had run into that room, she was expecting to find Daniel at the bottom of the stairs.

 

Dr Lam had taken...whatever that thing that looked like Adria was into the observation room. Several guards had been assigned and the anti-prior device sat unassumingly in the corner of the room. Machines beeped and she was actively trying to ignore the stares people were stealing in her direction.

 

“His report was correct, General,” Vala added. “That's not Adria. She's gone.”

 

Nobody corrected her.

 

“General, you said that when Jackson disappeared-”

 

“Ascended,” both Vala and the General said.

 

Mitchell waved his hand. “Whatever. He turned into Glinda the Good Witch and hauled ass up to the higher planes. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?”

 

Vala hated the Ancients now more than ever. Possibly more than the Ori. More than Qetesh. “What's your theory, Mitchell?”

 

“You believe that Daniel Jackson has something to do with this?” Teal'c asked. Mitchell shrugged in response.

 

“Ancients aren't really known for their explicit interference, Teal'c. I'm assuming if she's here, then something big is going on up there.”

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Dr Lam's voice came through the intercom. “Vala-- do you mind if I have a word? Technically, you're her next of kin.”

 

The group looked at her. “You can say whatever it is in a briefing, Dr Lam.”

 

Vala could see a look of concern on the doctor's face and nobody said anything around her. She took a deep breath. “I'll be in the briefing room,” she announced and promptly left the room. Normally Daniel or Sam would take off after her but in both their absences, the room remained still.

“Is she stable? Secure?” Colonel Mitchell asked through the intercom.

 

“I'll leave guards posted outside and the device operational,” Dr Lam promised. “But you're going to want to hear this.”

 

 

Despite the queasiness in her stomach, Vala couldn't help but swivel on the chairs in the briefing room slightly. The small motion settled her somehow, like it tricked her body into thinking it was a normal briefing and Daniel would take his seat next to her any minute.

 

The briefing where General O'Neill had informed them that Daniel had supposedly ascended for no good reason had taken place in this room. The information had hit her full force and she had fled the room angry and confused.

 

And now, here she was in another briefing about Adria, with a possible connection to whatever it was Daniel was hoping to accomplish. As far as interference went, reviving one of the biggest threats to the galaxy was a huge one.

 

If Daniel was trying to prevent this from happening, he had failed and his little jaunt to the higher plane of existence was just as stupid as he was for believing whatever rot the Ancients were selling him.

 

Soon, everyone else had entered the room. Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell took the seats either side of her and Dr Lam directly in front of her.

 

“I had wanted to tell Vala privately before all this,” she began. “But here we go.” She shifted so she was addressing both Vala and General Landry, who was placed at the head of the table.

 

“I did several workups and tests on her. Granted, we didn't have much information about her while she was the Orici, apart from what readings the Tok'ra gave us before she ascended. But I would imagine her bloodwork would be very distinct due to her enhanced genetic makeup.”

 

“Ori approved,” Mitchell added. “And now?”

 

Dr Lam paused. “There's nothing there. General, Vala-- every test I've done has come back negative. For all intents and purposes, Adria is human. And completely healthy.”

 

There was a silence that hung following Dr Lam's announcement where Vala was grateful for time to think. She had been preparing for the worst-- for Adria's body to be disintegrating on this plane, for her to wake up back as the Orici-- or worse, a half Ancient/Ori hybrid looking through decidedly Mal Doran features...

 

“Are you sure about this, Dr Lam?” General Landry asked. “How can the most powerful being in the galaxy suddenly take human form? And more than that, how on Earth did she end up half naked in our gate room?”

 

Nobody wanted to say it, but Vala's mind had gone straight to her own conclusion.

 

“Daniel Jackson,” Teal'c said after a lengthy pause. “It is the only logical conclusion.”

 

“Well, unless you consider that maybe she wanted to come down?” Mitchell added. “I mean, Jackson has done it twice already.”

“Adria wanted nothing more than complete power and domination over the galaxy. I find it very, _very_ difficult to believe she chose this for herself,” Vala spoke up. “She was a monster. If she's here, it's punishment. Not a choice.”

 

“Dr Lam, in your opinion, is Adria's presence here going to be a threat?” General O'Neill asked slowly, avoiding looking directly at Vala.

 

She shook her head. “I would have to wait until she wakes up to see if any of her previous abilities have remained but from the way her physiology and body chemistry has already dramatically changed from what the Tok'ra provided us with, I don't think she's going to pose a risk to this facility. I think that whoever or whatever has sent her here, has done it with a specific purpose in mind and that is to rob her of whatever power the Ori and being ascended has given her.”

 

“Well, I think that's all we can do for now, but Dr Lam, I want to know as soon as she wakes up. Ms Mal Doran, General O'Neill, if I could have a word with you in my office. The rest of you are dismissed.”

 

Vala hated being called to the office. She was very torn on what she was supposed to be feeling. She didn't particularly enjoy the benign practice of waiting for things to happen, yet that was all she was forced to do these days. Wait for Daniel to come back to her, wait to find out whether her daughter's return signalled another impending galactic incident and wait for another six months to fly past without incident.

 

She frowned as she followed General O'Neill into Landry's office, knowing that had Adria not appeared in the gate room today, she might've been discussing another issue in detail.

 

“Vala, I'm not going to pretend that I have any clue as to what you're probably feeling right now, but please accept my deepest apologies about what we're going to have to talk about in this room today,” Landry began. “Normally this would be a conversation you would be left out of but I'm sure Jack agrees, these circumstances are fairly unique.”

 

General O'Neill said nothing, which filled Vala with the type of dread akin to when she had volunteered for her memories to be changed. Even if she hadn't technically lived through this before, she had a fair idea about what the Generals were about to say.

 

She hardened her resolve and felt her insides scream. “I understand. Adria's reappearance, no matter how miraculous, is still an issue that needs to be resolved. I'm no mookie when it comes to this, General. You're going to get the IOA involved.”

 

General O'Neill sighed dramatically, letting Vala's faux-pas slide. “And here we thought we'd be the ones explaining it to you. Look, Vala--”

 

“I get it, Jack,” she said, twisting her long braid out of habit. “Vala's evil child reappears and something has to be done about it. Vala's very bad, no-good boyfriend disappears and something has to be done about it.”

 

“I want to make it clear that this isn't about you. You have our complete support when it comes to the IOA and your loyalties are under absolutely no scrutiny here. I'm afraid that even if Adria wakes up and is, as my daughter assumes, completely human, I'm not sure things are going to go your way.”

 

Vala stifled a laugh. When did anything go her way?

“General, nothing goes my way. From the moment I was invaded by a Goa'uld or used as a incubation system for the Ori. I've made a home here, General, and then Daniel decides to up and leave without even so much as a hint to anyone as to why. With all due respect, I've been waiting for the other foot to drop.”

 

She stood up and both Generals remained silent. “Thank you for your honesty, Generals, but I think I need to steal a visit with my daughter.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A question is answered.

**Chapter Three**

 

“You need to eat something.”

 

Vala didn't bother arguing with the doctor. “Teal'c is bringing me a sandwich.”

 

Ever since the briefing, Vala had felt compelled to be by her daughter's side. She had made Dr Lam go through all the tests and scans in great detail. To her credit, she had been very patient throughout the whole process. Her bedside manner was decidedly better when she wasn't trying to keep anyone bed-ridden for no good reason.

 

The doctor looked over Adria's chart, which a nurse had updated an hour ago. “It's only a matter of time before she wakes up. Her rapid eye movements are steady.”

 

Vala nodded. “Thanks,” she said awkwardly. “For keeping me updated.”

 

Dr Lam smiled. “It's my job. And part of my job is looking after _all_ my patients. Probably a few days early, but I have some time if you want that check-up now?” Again, Vala didn't argue. She had become used to the regimented care Carolyn Lam provided and considering the lack of medicine available during her first pregnancy, she was going to take whatever care she could.

 

Vala had become aware of her condition the day before Daniel was due back home from Atlantis. After the initial shock and panic and a battery of tests, she had practically been bouncing off the walls waiting for Daniel's reaction.

 

And then, instead of her Daniel walking through the door, she was met with a phone call from General O'Neill at two o'clock in the morning. She had spent the first night screaming at thin air, convinced that Daniel was watching her. Her second night had been spent crying, the third begging and the fourth reading every article and file she could find on ascension.

 

It had been six weeks since his disappearance and she was exhausted and was left wondering why Daniel hadn't appeared to her yet. She had been walking in a bit of a daze before Adria had arrived. For the past three days she hadn't left her bedside. Teal'c, Cameron and the new man on the team, Major Lorne had dropped in and she had seen a dozen messages from Samantha.

 

Vala was prepared for the check-up and lifted her shirt. At fourteen weeks, her bump was small. “It's probably a bit too early to show you on the scan, but I can get your results from the bloods we did last week. You can find out today what you're having,” Dr Lam asked softly. “But surprises are good too.”

 

“I think I've had a lifetime of surprises, Dr Lam,” Vala answered. “Infected with a Goa'uld? Surprise! Pregnant without sex? Surprise! Love of my life disappears into a white cloud? Surprise!”

 

“Estranged daughter arrives on Earth completely human?” Dr Lam offered.

 

“Big surprise.”

 

Dr Lam peered at the screen. “Well, there is just one baby in there, if that makes you feel any better at all. No extra surprises. Everything's still fine-- no abnormalities, symbiotes, or anything else of concern.”

 

Vala looked at the blob on the screen. She had hoped to stare at it with Daniel and point out fingers and toes. She hadn't been able to do this with Tomin and Adria either. She had a grown daughter in a coma on a bed just outside the room and a small, tiny life depending on her inside. It was a good thing she was made of steel.

 

“I want to know,” Vala insisted. Dr Lam nodded and turned the screen to bring up Vala's file. She wondered whether she and Daniel would've made the same decision. Not for the first time, she felt angry at him for robbing her and himself of such an amazing experience.

 

“Once you know, you can't un-know,” Dr Lam warned. She clicked on the file when Vala didn't respond.

 

“Looks like you're going to be having a son.”

 

Vala let herself smile despite the chaos going on around her. Perhaps if things with Adria hadn't gone completely wonko, she might've enjoyed the experience of waiting in excitement. Right now though, she had enough uncertainty and excitement to last her until the end of her days.

 

“You can head back out there now, we're all done here,” Dr Lam said kindly. “And now you can start to think of names.”

 

“And whether they go with Mal Doran or Jackson better?”

 

She truly hoped Daniel was watching and listening at that moment. Dr Lam ignored her jibe.

 

As Vala moved off the table to pull her t-shirt down, a nurse hurriedly tapped on the door.

 

“Dr Lam? The patient in Bed 2 has just started to wake. Should I page General Landry?”

 

Dr Lam sprung into action before Vala's very eyes. “Hold off on paging Landry. Vala-- you can come but you have to give us room to work.”

 

Vala nodded, unable to speak and followed Dr Lam out to the infirmary. She didn't speak as they approached Adria's bed. Her palms began to feel sweaty and the remnants of gel clung to her stomach, making her shirt feel sticky and suffocating.

 

She rubbed her stomach subconsciously and watched in amazement and fear as Adria opened her eyes.

 

“Adria? My name is Dr Lam. Can you hear or understand me?”

 

Adria blinked a few more times and the doctors scurried around her. “You're in a safe facility-- in our infirmary to be exact. You've been unconscious for three days.”

 

Vala wasn't sure if Dr Lam expected the information to sink in as Adria took a moment to look around her surroundings.

 

Another thought petrified Vala-- what if she had sustained damage on her way down? Could whoever or whatever had done this to her intended for her to live out her days as a drooling infant?

 

Adria looked up and finally across at Vala, ignoring Dr Lam's questions.

 

“Mother?”

 

Dr Lam stopped and looked at the exchange. Vala felt safe enough to inch forward.

 

“Hello, Adria.”

 

“Adria, do you know where you are?” Dr Lam asked again, grabbing hand and looking at the machine hooked up to her intently.

 

Vala frowned as Adria shook her head, fear locked into her eyes. “I-I have no idea,” Adria croaked, trying to pull herself up on the bed. “Mother?”

 

She eyed Adria suspiciously but a familial bond drew her in closer. She wasn't sure if Adria had any powers but she hadn't attacked anybody yet.

 

“Can you tell us what you remember?” Vala asked, taking her hand and sitting on the chair next to the bed.

 

Adria's eyes closed and Vala squeezed her hand, trying to block the horrible memories of their last meeting, of watching her baby being ripped from her arms, of watching her daughter suffer at the hands of a Goa'uld. She had seen this woman murder in cold blood and witnessed the last vestiges of her humanity disappear in Celestis. A part of her knew the monster that Adria had become would not sit so quietly amongst the unbelievers that destroyed her.

 

“I'm not sure,” Adria confessed, her eyes still closed. “I remember being tired and someone speaking to me, taunting me. And then, there were suddenly more voices and a feeling of drowning—of not being able to breathe. But apart from that...I...nothing.” Her eyes shot open. “I know you are my mother but I don't remember anything about our life together. I am confused about why--”

 

“Go on,” Vala encouraged and Adria turned to face her.

 

“Why you are so young.”

 

Despite herself, Vala grinned. “Well that is a very long story, but let's just say us Mal Dorans have excellent skin and an unparalleled zest for life.”

 

Vala felt a hand on her shoulder. “I'm sorry Vala, but I'm going to have to ask you to step outside. I need to conduct some more thorough tests and unfortunately, I'm going to have to page the General,” Dr Lam said quietly.

 

She didn't answer, only ghosted her hands over Adria's fingers. “I'm going to be back after Dr Lam's examined you. There's going to be a man coming to have a chat with you too-- you don't need to be frightened. Just answer him as honestly as you can. Us Mal Dorans are also known for our impeccable honesty.”

 

Dr Lam raised her eyebrow and said nothing.

 

Shifting her weight, Vala stood and moved back and Dr Lam closed the privacy curtain.

 

Realisation dawned on Vala. Adria was back and she was _human._ She looked up and closed her eyes. Life was going to get far more complicated and her bones were tired thinking of just how she was going to reintegrate into a life outside Stargate Command.

 

But as far as she was concerned, someone had had a very swift and decisive hand in the way her life was going to go from now on. “I'm not sure if you can hear me, but if you can, I really, _really_ hate you,” she whispered. “thank you Daniel.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

 

“Hey you wanted to see—woah.”

 

Vala had certainly been in more compromising situations before, but she kept forgetting that her CO hadn't exactly caught her on the lap of the Arbonian leader in her underwear on their independence day before.

 

Her room at the base had been trashed for the lack of a better word. Clothes and artefacts of various worth were scattered haphazardly around the room. Right now, Vala was holding a pile of bras and underwear.

 

“Here, hold this.”

 

Cameron looked horrified as Vala dumped the pile into his arms. “I think you've taken the idea of spring cleaning a little bit too far.” He eyed the lacy bra on top of the pile. “And I'm not sure these are standard issue. No wonder Jackson...”

 

Wisely, he stopped talking and Vala chose to ignore his slip of the tongue. “In there,” she pointed to a bag on the bed. “A girl can never have too much underwear. Besides, it's going to have to clothe two very voluptuous Mal Doran women shortly.”

 

Cameron dumped the offending articles in the bag and watched as Vala shoved more civilian clothes into the bag. Her quarters was full of things she had accumulated over the years living on Earth. Understandably, she had refused to stay in Daniel's apartment and he and Teal'c had spent a few afternoons helping her move her things back to her quarters on the base.

 

“Seems that way. It's a shame that none of her Orici outfits magically appeared in the gate room with her.”

 

Vala looked down at the bag as she rearranged her possessions inside. She was trying to split things evenly—many of her clothes wouldn't fit her soon enough and Adria would be welcomed to them then. “Yes, a shame really. Although I'm happy enough to hear they took more than her ridiculously Qetesh-shaming outfits. And by they, I mean--”

 

“Daniel.”

 

She took a deep breath and locked eyes with her friend. “Yes, I think so. Why would they not just destroy her? If it was possible to send her back here, it would've been easy enough to kill her in the process. Someone wanted her alive and human. I read the reports on Daniel's descension—he ended up on another planet somewhere. Adria appearing in the gate room, right in front of her mother is far too much of a coincidence, don't you think?”

 

It wasn't a perfect time to bring it up, but lying to Vala wasn't going to help. “The IOA seems to agree.”

 

There was a brief pause. “I'm sure they do. And do the IOA also agree with Dr Lam, Dr McKenzie and General O'Neill? That my daughter is completely human and therefore not a risk to the planet—or the entire galaxy for that matter?”

 

Cameron didn't have an answer. Both Generals, plus Woolsey had been in meetings all week and as far as he knew, nothing had been decided. Numerous tests had been performed, all of which Adria had performed willingly, and it had been abundantly clear that she wasn't the Orici any more. She was as human as Vala and, much to everyone's complete shock, polite and well-spoken.

 

“Is everything alright in here?” Teal'c's voice carried from the doorway. “Vala Mal Doran, did you wish to see me? Do you require my assistance?”

 

“Ahh, Muscles! No, no assistance required. I would just like to have a little chat with the both of you if I could. It would be much easier if Samantha was here too—I miss her terribly and unless the _Hammond_ is going to be back in the next week, which I highly doubt...”

 

She stopped and smiled at her two colleagues. Vala had never had many friends or allies in her time before working for the SGC. Over the few short years she'd been here, these people had taken her in and trusted her, and given her a place to call home. And when Daniel had left, they had stepped in without a word of complaint and sat with her on dark days. She owed them a debt that she couldn't repay, for helping her to change her life around.

 

She was going to miss them.

 

“You are leaving,” Teal'c said simply. Cameron stared at him and then back to her.

 

“No, she's packing. To move back to her apartment. Right? That's what's going on here?”

 

Well, it was now or never. “Well, that was my plan originally but Daniel sure has a way of making my life difficult when I need it the least. Cosmic payback for my incessant nagging perhaps. But no, Teal'c right. Even if the IOA decide that Adria's no longer a threat, they're either going to lock her up at Area 52--”

 

“51,” Cameron corrected. “And that meeting isn't even over yet...”

 

“We're not going to be allowed to stay,” Vala finished bluntly.

 

“ _You'll_ be allowed to stay. Nobody is getting rid of _you_.”

 

“Vala Mal Doran is going to accompany Adria off-world,” Teal'c surmised.

 

“Vala?” Cameron demanded.

 

“She can't remember anything right now, Cameron, but sooner or later those memories could come back. I can't let her out into the world by herself. She isn't even from this galaxy to begin with. I've been out there, I know how to live in it.”

 

“Sounds like running away to me! We all know that whatever screwed up reasoning the Ancients had, there's no way in hell Jackson would have wanted you to to high-tail it out of here!”

 

Vala raised her arms in anger. “Well, if that's what _Daniel_ wants, then maybe _Daniel_ can show himself and explain this whole mess! And quite frankly, I'm getting a bit sick of waiting around for him to show himself. After what he's done, he'd be lucky if I waited around for him and his sorry face!”

 

She took a deep breath. She could lie about it but it would probably come up in her medical files when she left—she assumed that Dr Lam would try and intervene regardless. “ I need to take my daughter out into the world and make sure she can live in it. And trust me when I say that leaving is the last thing I wanted to do. Daniel sure picked a hell of a time to up and leave. I'm pregnant.”

 

Teal'c only raised an eyebrow in response but the look on Colonel Cameron Mitchell's face could only be described as complete and utter shock and disgust.

 

“Allow me to offer my congratulations,” Teal'c said evenly.

 

“Fifteen weeks,” Vala offered in response. “Excellent timing. It's a boy.”

 

“This is _un-fucking-believable_ ,” Cameron fumed. “You can't go out there _pregnant_ and expect to take care of Adria by yourself. If Jackson ever comes back, I am going to kick the absolute shit out of him!”

 

“Was Daniel Jackson aware of your condition while he was assigned to Atlantis?”

 

Vala shook her head. “No, he wasn't. In fact, I'm not sure he's even aware now. I've not heard from him and if he's watching, he's keeping quiet about it.”

 

“I'm going to deal with this right now. Have you told General Landry? O'Neill? Maybe we'd be able to broker a deal—if Adria stays in Area 51, she'd be at least be safe and--”

 

“She'd be in a cage,” Vala said quietly. “And I'm sorry—I know more than anyone the havoc and destruction and pain she caused before. What you're asking me to do is choose and that's something I just can't do. Daniel might not care what happens to me or Adria, but he'll come back once he realises his son is here. I don't intend to run, boys. I'm not trying to disappear.”

 

“You--,” he pointed to Vala, “stay here. I'm going to find out what the hell is going on. Teal'c--, make sure our girl doesn't decide steal a Sodan cloaking device and take off through the gate with her grown amnesiac of an Orici.”

 

Vala huffed. “I'm not stupid you know. And former Orici.”

 

And then, he was gone.

 

Vala sighed. “Well, that went well. Teal'c—what do you think of the name Anakin for a boy?”

 

Teal'c bowed his head. “I think I prefer the name Luke.”

 

 

Cameron was angry. He was angry when Adria, former scourge of two galaxies had descended in all of her blanket-clothed glory and he hadn't really stopped. He was angry that Jackson had disappeared into thin air-- could the man not spare a minute of his ascended life to let someone know what the hell was going on?

 

He didn't really blame Vala for her decision and he knew that she was between a rock and a hard place. If Jackson had maybe left things as they were and not insisted on playing God, she'd be packing up to move back into the apartment to wait until Daddy Jackson woke up to himself and decided a mortal life was more interesting than sitting on one's ascended ass all day long.

 

Normally he didn't interrupt meetings unless it was absolutely necessary and he was a little disgusted in himself that he was about to breach his colleague's privacy but the IOA needed all of the facts.

 

He banged on the door a few times to no avail. “Sir? It's Colonel Mitchell--”

 

He didn't need to shout anything else because a very tired looking General O'Neill answered the door. “Mitchell, we heard you the first time.”

 

“Sorry, Sir. But this is important and--”

 

“Colonel Mitchell.”

 

Cameron's eyes tore away from General O'Neill and planted on the figure sitting at his usual spot on at the table.

 

“As you can see, we've been discussing something important too. Mitchell-- you remember Daniel, don't you?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

 

“Sit down, Colonel,” Landry suggested. “Maybe it's best you hear this. I can fill you in on the missing pieces later.”

 

“Oh General, I think I may have a few missing pieces of my own to throw in.” He glared at Daniel from across the table, ignoring the two IOA representatives. “Nice of you to show up...although I'm pretty sure there was a stop you should've made before...let me guess, randomly appearing in the middle of the meeting that's dealing with the mess you and your Ancient friends made.”

 

“Alright, Mitchell, tone it down. Besides, harassing Daniel and his terrible life choices is usually _my_ job.”

 

“Sorry, Jack, but--”

 

He waved Daniel off and took his seat again. “Yeah, time's an issue because isn't it always with you? Continue.”

 

Cameron tried to keep up with the conversation. “Adria's case was surprisingly more straight forward. From what I've heard and the little I saw, everything went according to plan. I guess in this case, there are a few more factors to consider--”

 

“A success?” Cameron interrupted. “So it was your idea. Your plan.”

Daniel ignored him. “There's a lot more tension where Oma is concerned and quite frankly, a few of them aren't looking to grant her a reprieve in such a big way. But it looks like we've got just about enough to intervene and once that happens, things are going to get even crazier up there. Civil war, the reason the Ori split kind of crazy.”

 

“Can you control where the descension process takes place, Dr Jackson?” the female IOA representative asked, her companion furiously scribbling in a notepad. “Much like you did with Adria. Somewhere with a little more _warning_.”

 

“Yes, I think so. But we're talking about something going down in...I guess when you try and compare it to time on Earth, possibly a matter of hours. I wouldn't risk it here--”

 

“Although risking it with Adria seemed like a good idea at the time, did it?”

 

Daniel ignored him again.

 

“The Tok'ra,” Landry interrupted. “They have the technology to deal with things if they don't go according to plan. We'll send backup.”

 

“That could work,” O'Neill agreed. “We can divert the _Hammond_ that way too, they were already in the area scouting a planet with an Alliance contact.”

 

Daniel gave a slight smile. “That's all I can give you, I'm afraid. I wish I could stay longer but the process is very time-consuming and difficult.”

 

Cameron still had no idea what was going on but before he knew it, everyone was standing and he knew the meeting had probably ended.

 

“Woah, woah—you're not leaving right now are you?”

 

Daniel at least had the decency to look chastised. He was still getting used to seeing him without his glasses. Cameron kinda wished he was wearing them because he was nearly itching to punch the bastard's face without the barrier in the way.

 

And for a third time, Daniel Jackson ignored him. “Please take care of her Jack and tell her I'm sorry. I'm going to be back as soon as I can.”

 

“Go. We've got this. You just keep your end of the bargain and get your ass into gear.”

 

The IOA representatives bristled at the crass language.

 

“Wait--!”

 

A great light shone and then Daniel was no more. “Where the hell did he go? Jackson! Get your ass back here now!” Cameron shouted at the empty space. “General—what the hell is going on?”

 

“You're going to have to excuse us, there a few preparations we're going to have to make,” Landry gestured to the IOA. “And I'm sure you're going to want to send a few people of your own—we all know how fun and in no way counter-productive that will be. Excuse me.”

 

Cameron followed his two superiors into Landy's office and General O'Neill shut the door behind him. “Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on? He's gone for weeks and suddenly shows up with some do-or-die mission and story about, what, the Ancients are at civil war? And since when did they give a second thought to what we're doing here and now we're supposed to help them?”

 

“Sit down before you give yourself a hernia, Mitchell, for crying out loud!”

 

“Dr Jackson came back to give us some intel and information about where he's been. He was here for about an hour before you came rushing in. Looks like Ms Mal Doran was right—Daniel was responsible for Adria's current condition.”

 

“Well, Daniel and dozens of other Ancients. Allies, we're told,” O'Neill added. “He spent a long time absolving our little ex-Orici, which went a long way in convincing the IOA that she's not a threat. He also spent an equal amount of time talking about what those crazy kids up there are planning on doing next.”

 

“Which is?”

 

Landry sighed. “They're planning on descending Anubis. Which, as Daniel describes, is somehow going to be worst and more dangerous than descending the damn Orici.”

 

Cameron tried to ignore flashes of going down over Antarctica and the horrors of learning to walk again. “They're bringing back Anubis? What the hell is wrong with those people!”

 

O'Neill shook a finger. “ _Beings_ , Mitchell. People are generally likeable. But the way Daniel has it figured, he's supposed to come back without his powers. So no half-descended, no face looking crazy Goa'uld.”

 

“But maybe a regular, garden-variety one,” Cameron finished.

 

“Exactly. Honestly, they're not expecting either the symbiote or the host to survive. Adria got lucky. If she had a snake in her head she probably wouldn't be here either.”

 

Cameron shook his head. “Unbelievable. And after that, let me guess, chaos and weird higher being war commences, keeping our valiant Dr Jackson in his favourite role as chief Ancient diplomat.”

 

“Something to that effect, yes,” Landry supplied. “Colonel, I want you to take SG-3 and 17 with you to visit the Tok'ra and brief them. And after this is done we'll be making our final decision about what to do with Adria. You should let Ms Mal Doran know.”

 

Cameron sighed. “I will let her know before we leave, but in all honesty, that's actually why I busted in here earlier. She won't be accompanying us to visit the Tok'ra. In fact, she's pretty adamant that whatever happens, she isn't going to be leaving Adria's side.”

 

Landy sighed again. “We're aware of that, Colonel. And we don't want to lose her, but I have a feeling our hands are going to be tied.”

 

“I'm just asking if you can do what you can to keep her at the base, General. She's—there's a special place in hell for people that tattle on their friends—sirs, Vala's pregnant.”

 

There was silence in the room. “Vala is _pregnant?!_ ” O'Neill asked incredulously.

 

“Yep. And guess whose Baby Daddy just popped by without so much as an invisible visit. And who is going to be taking their amnesiac daughter and unborn son into the big, bad world away from the tender loving care of her friends, co-workers and very qualified physicians?”

 

Nobody said anything.

 

“We'll be ready in ten,” Cameron advised and stormed out the door.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

 

Adria woke to the sound of crying. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Being in the infirmary had been loud and it had taken time to get accustomed to the quietness of the guest quarters. She was under what Teal'c had called 'home arrest' and hadn't been allowed out. She hadn't fought it.

 

Days ago her mother had explained things in detail to her and she was not surprised the people her mother referred to as the Tau'ri were frightened of her. The stories had given her nightmares but her mother had wanted to prepare her for any latent memories that might appear.

 

Whatever or whoever she had been was a lifetime ago. Adria had no recollection of having any powers or terrible thoughts. She could only recall images of her mother and another kind male, which her mother had explained was her step-father at the time, Tomin. She could also recall another friendly presence, one her mother was sure was Daniel Jackson—the father of her brother, which was tucked safely into her mother's stomach, like she had once been.

 

It pained her that she couldn't remember and she longed to meet both Tomin and Daniel. A part of her didn't feel it was fair to be locked up for committing crimes she couldn't remember but then she recalled the depth and severity of the pain she had apparently wrought upon countless peaceful societies. She might've been an Ori but after hearing stories of burning whole towns and villages, the thought of Origin made her ill. She didn't want to be in a cage—that was a family trait, she had been assured—but couldn't see how the Tau'ri would ever let her go free.

 

She turned towards the source of the sniffling, sitting to turn her lamp on. “Mother?”

 

Vala wiped her face and tried to smile. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just...sad.”

 

Adria was carefully trying out new facets of her personality. She often felt like being silly and whimsical when she was with her mother but that feeling disappeared when she was gone and the guards outside glared at her with contempt.

 

“Daniel,” she offered. “He appeared to the Generals. Told them how he helped you and spared your life. Apparently he was very convincing about how permanent your new status was. It looks like the IOA are going to be ready to make a decision very soon.”

 

“And he did not come to see you? The baby?”

 

She shook her head. “No, he didn't. Hence the strange weeping of a mother in the corner of a darkened room. But on the bright side, anything that can convince them to let you stay is a bonus. I've gotten rather tired of escaping jails,” she joked. “If one can tire of such a thing.”

 

Adria wasn't sure how to respond—her mother had been the one to comfort her and she didn't possess enough wisdom to counsel her. So instead, she threw back the covers of the bed and motioned for Vala to join her.

“I'm sorry,” she said sincerely. “I have caused you and my brother enough pain without Daniel adding to it. Whatever the outcome is, I'm sure I'll be fine. Your lessons on swindling and how to steal a cargo ship have been well-received, although I am not sure I will need them.”

 

Vala snorted. “Every self-respecting woman needs to know how to steal a cargo ship. And no child of mine will conduct themselves in the galaxy without knowing how to get a bargain. Especially if you should ever have the misfortune of running into your grandfather.”

 

Adria grinned, remembering the stories of Jacek. “I should very much like to meet him. It sounds like confusing him with my identity would be most enjoyable.” She lowered her voice. Now was probably not the right time to discuss this, but with the impending decision of the IOA, she was running out of time.

 

“If they decide to let me free, I know what I would like to do with my life.”

 

This got Vala's attention. “You don't need to follow me or protect me,” Adria continued. “But I'd like to figure out who I am. Underneath the loss of memories. I have done some awful things that I feel I need to atone for,” she paused. “I would like to visit Tomin. I understand that he has returned to his own home and would probably not care to see me and it is very far away, but all the same. If I had grown with a normal life, he would have been the closest thing to a father.”

 

Vala didn't say anything so Adria continued. “I might start with a world that needs assistance. And if they accept, I'd like to help. And when my brother is born, I would very much love to see him and see you happy.”

 

The change in Adria had overwhelmed Vala but she felt like sobbing all over again. She imagined years of being able to watch this person grow without the taint of the Ori. Somehow, the Ori had managed to find such a sensible and curious soul to pile their evil intentions on to. And the good parts hadn't even come from her. She was reminded of Tomin, before the Priors came knocking at their door and of Daniel's steadfast opinion that somehow, all things were worth saving.

 

“I think that's a very noble cause,” Vala finally said. “But you won't be doing it alone. I'm sure General Landry would be able to find us somewhere to start—that has a world class rest and relaxation centre for your old mother to rest her feet once in a while. Oh! And a private hospital so Apple can get his treatment too.”

 

“We will have to see when they make their decision,” Adria added. Vala didn't say anything but stood from the bed, pulling the covers back over Adria.

 

“Yes, we will. You should get some sleep. Being a prisoner is tiring work. I should know. I'll come and see you in the morning.”

 

“Goodnight,” Adria replied and turned out the light.

 

 

“Well, that wasn't exactly what I was expecting,” Major Lorne said, scowling at the figure on the table.

 

Teal'c nodded in agreement. “Perhaps having no face was of more use to him.”

 

Cameron stretched and took another look at the body of the host laid out in front of him. “Look, the poor bastard had a bad enough time being a host to Anubis for thousands of years, only to end up dead from the only way possible to save him. Let's give him a break and go check out how ugly the damn snake is.”

 

Five days after they had arrived, the still body of Anubis had been delivered into the Tok'ra extraction chamber. They had sprung into action immediately but both host and symbiote were dead. The whole debacle hadn't been a debacle at all but Stargate Command had been happy for teams to to spend time with their allies.

 

The _Hammond_ had been recalled back to Earth and Colonel Mitchell was overseeing the teams' debrief with the Tok'ra before heading back to the SGC. He had been startled by seeing Ba'al former host lurking around, but it turned out the man was nothing like his sick bastard of a symbiote. Intef was well-spoken and didn't once show off that shit-eating grin he was capable of.

 

Intef had made himself scarce when the body of Anubis had arrived and with good reason. He was glad Vala hadn't been here to see it—the Tok'ra had still removed the symbiote from the body and were intending on giving the host proper burial rites.

 

The radio crackled and Teal'c motioned for the Colonel to follow. It was time to pack up, go home and face the lack of macaroons. An hour later they were disembarking. The mood around the base was quiet and Walter quietly informed him the debrief was moved until tomorrow. Siler walked past with a sad look on his face, avoiding SG-1 altogether.

 

“Okay, is it something I said?”

 

“Everything appears to be a little too quiet,” Teal'c commented. Major Lorne said nothing and excused himself.

 

“C'mon, let's go find Landry.”

 

“No need,” General O'Neill replied from up the hallway, his hands in his pockets. He had forgone the dress blues for green BDUs, although his face showed more stress than a man in relaxed BDUs should. “I'm sure I can fill you in.”

 

“O'Neill,” Teal'c greeted. “Has something transpired in our absence?”

 

“Oh, well, you could say that. The IOA have decided not to send our lovely Adria to Area 51.”

 

“Is that not cause for celebration?”

 

“I'm pretty sure there's a 'but' coming,” Cameron groaned. O'Neill raised an eyebrow at the poor choice of words.

 

“Oh there's a 'but'—a big 'but'. Adria has been given her freedom but as part of that freedom, she has been denied permission to settle here on Earth—including the base.”

 

Cameron felt his stomach drop. “And I suppose everyone's favourite princess--?”

 

“Oh yep. Just turned in her resignation.”  


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

 

_**Four months ago** _

 

“I couldn't pay you to take me out before and now just look,” Vala beamed. She lightly slapped Daniel's arm. “And you bought me flowers!”

 

“I bought you flowers two weeks ago,” Daniel pointed out without looking up from his menu. “Not to mention those red roses on Valentine's Day.”

 

“From what I've seen on Earth television, it's an expected rite of passage,” Vala declared. “And pretty girls always deserve flowers from their pretty boyfriends.”

 

Daniel smirked, which made Vala's grin grow even wider. She enjoyed making him laugh. It was so much more fulfilling than unfounded screaming matches. After only a month of officially 'dating', she had practically moved into Daniel's apartment. They spent their downtime together and their constant 'togetherness' had only improved their working conditions.

 

Now, they only argued about translations once every three hours and it was glorious. Vala took a look around the wonderful restaurant she had picked for her birthday. It was just the type she had been longing to attend since their first failed date. She had been shopping with Sam before the _Hammond_ had shipped back out and bought several new dresses; one of which she was wearing tonight.

 

The waiter came by and took their order and Daniel hadn't even protested when she had ordered another cocktail. They ate their dinner amongst animated chatter and laughter and even an occasional squeeze of the hand or leg. One of Vala's favourite things about the Tau'ri was their tradition of birthdays, and she had seen to it that the whole base had been aware that this time, her birthday was really _not_ a joke. There had been streamers _and_ cake and when Daniel had told her that, even on top of that, he was taking her out somewhere where she had to dress up. The excitement had nearly made her sick. She really had no idea why Daniel despised birthdays so much.

 

She stared at the dessert menu intently, wondering whether a chocolate lava cake was conducive to the activities she had planned for the rest of the evening. “So listen, I just wanted to say thank you for supporting me on this trip to Atlantis,” Daniel started. “I know you weren't so happy last time.”

 

“You're going to be on the same planet,” Vala pointed out, still skimming the menu. “And you can call me on the telephone every night. And you promised not to get abducted this time. And that Dr. Pill man said on the television that women shouldn't try and control their men-folk. He's obviously never visited Kelmar—matriarchal society where men roam the streets naked. I enjoyed my birthday that year too.”

 

“Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate it. And I'm hoping the gift I got for you will tide you over until I get back, then we can enjoy it.”

 

Vala put the menu down and Daniel slid and envelope across the table. She hurriedly opened it and her jaw nearly dropped.

 

“Part of the deal of going to Atlantis was time off—for _both_ of us,” Daniel explained as her eyes scanned the paper. “It's a bit complicated to buy tickets when we haven't planned the details but what you're looking at is a proposed itinerary for a round-the-world trip. I know I promised you and the closest we've come to a holiday is a quick jaunt to a Tok'ra extraction ceremony. Earth is actually very beautiful and--”

 

Daniel was interrupted with a face full of hair and a firm kiss to his lips. “You're really going to take me? To Paris? To Sydney? To Disneyworld and that Harry Potter place?”

 

She moved back across the table and picked up the itinerary. “As long as you don't mind coming with me to Egypt,” he promised. “We can work it out when I get back and talk to Landry about when we can go.”

 

Vala felt tears in her eyes. “I've been to other galaxies and I've never been so excited! I don't even know what to say...except, is it strange to start packing early and will I need a bathing suit?”

 

Daniel reached across the table and grabbed her hand. “You can start with 'thank you' and you're welcome.”

 

“Thank you, Daniel,” Vala beamed. “And I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

It was music to her ears.

 

o0o

 

“Just get into the car, Vala,” Cameron coaxed. “You look fine. Please. I promise, she's going to be fine for one night on the base. Even the General said he's going to check in on her. You left her _Star Wars_.”

 

“What if I come back and she thinks I've left her documentaries? Next thing I know, she's carting me around the galaxy looking for that Solo character, thinking he might make an excellent piracy companion.”

 

“I'm sure that's not going to happen.” He gestured to his car and finally she acquiesced. He had never known it to be difficult to get Vala off the base before, especially when it involved the promise of dinner at a fancy restaurant. He had turned up to her nearly-empty quarters with a heavy heart and shoved a dress she hadn't bothered to pack at her. Adria had wished them well on their 'date', and the scene was far more domestic that was intended.

 

The Mal Dorans were scheduled to leave in two days and Landry had thoughtfully postponed SG-1's next mission to accommodate. He had refused to accept Vala's resignation, instead approving extended leave without pay. He had also been privy to a spectacular battle of wits when Dr Lam had caught wind of Vala's plan, which had ended with a a list of Allied worlds that had sufficient healthcare and an open-door policy on returning back to the SGC to give birth, which Vala had accepted graciously.

 

Vala's bump had become slightly more pronounced in her ill-fitting dress she wore and Cameron tried to push the negative thoughts he had about Jackson, Vala's decision and the stupid IOA out of his mind. Tonight was about saying goodbye to his friend. The restaurant was only twenty minutes drive and he was pretty damn sure the princess was going to enjoy the surprise he had waiting for her. He only wished he'd been able to get to Jackson.

 

“How you feeling, anyway? You're not going to be sick in my car, are you?”

“Not more than usual, with your terrible driving,” she said, yawning. “Although I suppose I won't be seeing a car for a while, so I should try and enjoy it. And I haven't had to steal a ship in a long while either. I hope I haven't become rusted.”

 

“Rusty,” Cameron corrected. “And _please_ don't steal any cargo ships and cause another intergalactic incident.”

 

Vala grinned at him. “Well, I can't promise anything!”

 

“You can promise to take it easy and make sure you go and visit doctors when you need to. Or better yet, check in with Dr Lam every week.”

 

“I carried Adria in a town where I had to go to the toilet in a hole and was nearly starved to death. I'll be fine, Cameron,” Vala snapped. “And yes, I'll be checking in as much as I can. Teal'c is already meeting me when we visit Ishta in a month. And as much as the Tok'ra rub me up the wrong way, Intef is expecting us and I'm sure they'll have plenty to say on good pregnancy habits.”

 

Cameron desperately wanted to ask what her plans were should Jackson descend his stupid ass before the baby arrived, if he even knew his son existed. However, he kept his mouth shut like his Grandma taught him and pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Vala stared at the sign for a moment and Cameron checked to see if she had noticed the familiar cars on the other side of the parking lot. She said nothing, only unbuckled her seatbelt and opened his passenger door forcefully.

 

Ever the gentleman, Cameron was at her door in an instant and helped her to her feet. “I feel like ribs,” Vala announced. “And pudding. If there's no pudding here, Colonel Mitchell, I'm going to lose my--”

 

“They have pudding,” he assured her. It struck him that as he helped her mount the curb that this was the job Jackson was supposed to do. He promised himself that tonight would be devoid of any mention of him or how stupid he found both the IOA and Vala's plan. Tonight was about having fun and, as much as it was killing him, to say goodbye to a teammate and a friend.

 

Cameron gave his name at the front and the host directed them to follow him to the section at the back. Vala was quiet until they rounded the corner.

 

“Surprise!”

 

The look on Vala's face was one of absolute delight and Cameron knew his plan had been a success. It had been easy enough to rope Dr Lam, General O'Neill, Major Lorne and Teal'c to come along, but coordinating Cassandra Frasier and Samantha Carter was a feat in of itself.

 

“I meant what I said about the General—he is with Adria now. He wanted to make it, but this was the next best thing.”

 

Vala didn't respond, only sprint as fast as a pregnant woman could, to Sam. “I didn't think the _Hammond_ was close?”

 

“We're a good bunch of liars when we need to be,” O'Neill added, holding up a beer. “Though, from what I'm told, not nearly as good as you.”

 

“I know we had made plans for you to visit the _Hammond_ in a few month's time, but I couldn't miss it,” Sam explained. There was a lot more that probably could've been said, but Sam only gave her friend another squeeze and offered Vala a seat at the head of the table. Vala beamed as Cassandra produced a party had and placed it squarely on her head.

 

“Tonight, we are celebrating,” Teal'c said as Cameron took his seat next to him. “Vala Mal Doran, you extremely courageous and it is our honour to be your co-workers and your friends. I am aware that some very important people are missing from this table, but we will honour them by supporting your choices. You will be missed.”

 

“I'll drink to that,” Cameron chorused. “Princess, it's been one hell of a ride. And you are going to make one _hell of a mom_.”

 

It took a moment for Vala to compose herself. She adjusted her hat and looked around the table at her friends. She wanted to cry—for Adria, who was still hiding under the mountain, not allowed to join her at her own going-away party, and for Daniel, who should have been here next to her, as she felt butterflies in her stomach where her son lay protected.

 

But, it was Vala's party and she hated emotional goodbyes. “Cheers,” she enthused, holding up her own glass of water to the centre of the table. “To good friends, excellent memories and the fact none of you have ever heard the story about when I was thrown in jail because I accidentally flashed the Head Priest on Tarnos!”

 

Everyone clinked their glasses together and as the waiter came by to begin taking their orders, a chill was in the air.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

 

_Three months later_

 

“You wouldn't lock up a pregnant woman, would you?”

 

The guard continued to scowl and Vala rubbed her stomach for measure, grinning widely at the guard. “I'm just about seven months along. And really, I could go into labour at any time now. And that makes a hell of a mess. And I believe they would make _you_ clean it up. Completely disgusting.”

 

That particular speech had worked last time but the guard ignored her. “Look, we're very sorry about what happened...”

 

“Save it,” the guard sitting in the corner growled. “The Grand Vizier will reach his decision tomorrow. Until then, you and friend will stay put. Baby or no baby.”

 

“Next time your vizier should keep his hands to himself,” Adria finally spoke up from the bench in the corner of their cell. “And he's lucky all he got was a black eye.”

 

Vala was equal parts proud and exasperated. Travelling with Adria had been like opening a door to her past, what with running into old friends and former colleagues. They had spent a solid month in peaceful reflection, another month assisting in several villages ravaged by the Ori soldiers and this past month Vala had decided to teach her daughter some valuable survival skills. However, she had not counted on her daughter being so much like her.

 

The tenacity that Adria had displayed as the Orici had returned, reminding Vala of herself at a young age. She had taken to Vala's former life slowly at first, taking nearly the whole month to secure them a cargo ship by mostly honest means. They had only intended to be on Korbova IV for a day or two until the Grand Vizier had made the mistake of becoming too inebriated and placing an unwanted hand on Adria's leg.

 

Vala was no stranger to an old-fashioned bar fight and had enjoyed punching two large bearded men in the face while her daughter had landed a few of her own on the Vizier himself. An hour later and here they were, stuck in a jail cell until the Vizier got over his utter humiliation. Vala was certain their incarceration wouldn't last, but they were scheduled to check in with the Tok'ra in two days time for some meditation with Intef for Adria, and for a check-up and visit with the _Hammond_ for Vala.

 

“Are you sure?” Vala tried one last time. “You know, I'm having a boy and I'm still looking for some inspirations for names...”

 

“They're not going to talk to us,” Adria pointed out. “I did punch their Grand Vizier. I'm so sorry, mother.”

 

Vala winked at the guard and finally waddled over to sit next to her daughter. “If I wasn't so large I might've punched him myself. Men are idiots who can't control themselves. Except for Daniel, of course. Too much control.”

 

Adria grinned and closed her eyes, leaning against the cold, hard wall. “Mother, I think the evidence on your stomach suggests otherwise.”

 

Vala mimicked her daughter and allowed herself to lean back. “Well, he's certainly exercising control now, isn't he?”

 

Adria extended a hand and Vala took it. “Get some rest,” Adria said kindly. “I'm sure everything will be better tomorrow.”

 

Vala ignored the irony of the former Orici's positive outlook and made herself comfortable on the bench. If they needed to escape, she had the proper tools tucked into her boots but a night in jail was a promising learning experience for Adria. “You should've worn your leather,” Vala replied and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

o0o

 

Daniel wasn't sure what was real any more. Time didn't feel linear and even though he had been in this position twice before, his memories from before were still fragmented. Adria and Anubis were no longer a threat but the Ancients were in complete chaos.

 

Even above, Vala consumed his every thought. He hadn't had a free moment to even check on her and if he was being honest with himself, he was scared to do so. He hadn't meant to prioritise the Ancients over her but he didn't feel right leaving just yet.

 

Oma had been grateful but Daniel wished that had been the end of it. He was tired of negotiating. Visiting his own plane wasn't an exact science but Daniel could tell that Vala wasn't on Earth. He had expected as much when he had sent Adria back.

 

He wasn't quite sure how long ago that was. He would need to see her. And soon.

 

o0o

 

After an hour of convincing in the morning and one awkward bathroom incident in front of the guards, Vala had finally secured their release. After breakfast, Vala had agreed to let Adria fly the Tel'tak to the Tok'ra homeworld and would meet her in two days time. Some time for independence would benefit her and if Vala was being honest, a day or two to have her check-up and meet up with Samantha was appealing.

 

Her farewell to Adria was brief and she felt a surge of pride seeing her daughter fly the ship away from the port, knowing and trusting she would see her in only a few days. After Adria left, she spent an hour trading in the marketplace, making sure to steer clear of the guards that glared at her from across the courtyard. She made a point to rub her stomach and sip on the fruity drink she had acquired.

 

She was a little smaller than her first pregnancy and adventuring around the galaxy was actually more comfortable than hours of stupid prostration. She tapped her stomach and was rewarded was a gentle kick in return. Not for the first time, her thoughts wandered to Daniel. She had made a point of focusing her future plans on Adria. It was silly, considering he had been gone a matter of months, but the Tau'ri had ways of holding on to hope that had slowly taken away years of cynicism. After countless years running from Qetesh and running from the Ori, a few short years living and working with the Tau'ri had left a mighty impression on Vala. Part of her was so sure Daniel would come back but she had about five backup plans just in case.

 

She took one last sip of her drink and threw it in the pile of rubbish that had gathered at the end of the street, as was customary. The journey to the Stargate would take an hour by foot and she really wanted to make a start. As she readjusted her bag to take pressure off her shoulder, a brief wind whispered past her. A sidelong glace revealed nothing but bustling merchants and with a huff, off she went.

 

 

o0o

 

Colonel Samantha Carter leaned back into her chair as she felt the _George Hammond_ dock successfully. It was the first time she had been to the Tok'ra homeworld via ship and it had been a long, but necessary journey. Reports of the Lucian Alliance had been plentiful in the sector and both Homeworld Security and the SGC agreed that their presence could help in the area.

 

She delegated roles to the crew around her and informed the Tok'ra she would be at their morning briefing. The promise of a short nap in her quarters was tempting and she left the bridge in her 2IC's capable hands. She made quick work of scrubbing her face and deposited her jacket on her bed. She was here earlier than expected, which meant the possibility of a longer visit with Vala.

 

She had left Vala's gift with the SGC on purpose, hoping it would see the nursery that was being prepared in secret in Daniel's still empty apartment. She hoped he wouldn't mind when he came back but considering his prolonged absence, Sam would gladly see him suffer. She was still excited to share pictures with her friend and catch up on the progress Adria had made in their three months out in the galaxy.

 

Just as she she went to re-tie her hair, a familiar buzzing noise sounded. “Come in,” she called out, wondering why she wasn't just paged. Her eyes grew wide as the door slid open to reveal a familiar face.

 

“So uh--”

 

Sam didn't know whether to laugh, cry, scream, hug him or slap him. “Daniel.”

 

She decided to opt for a mix and smiled and launched herself into his arms. She felt happy as his arms circled around her but then she remembered the slapping. She promptly pulled out of his hug and smacked his arm.

 

“What the hell, Daniel?”

 

“I'm sorry,” he answered sincerely.

 

“Have you got any idea what's been going on down here? How long you've been gone?” Sam demanded. “It's been _months_ Daniel!”

 

“I didn't realise,” he answered quietly. “I've tried to get away--”

 

“Yeah well, the US government might buy that but I know there's a someone who isn't going to like that answer very much.”

 

Daniel frowned. “I assume Vala left with Adria. I know she's not on Earth but I didn't think it'd be this hard to find her.”

 

Sam sighed, not sure whether to spill the beans or not. Last time Cameron had tried and Daniel had disappeared before he had the chance and nobody had seen him since. It was really Vala's news to tell but if the Ancients were going to pull him away, she was going to get her two cents worth.

 

“Well, lucky for you, she's actually close by. She and Adria are supposed to be visiting the Tok'ra homeworld. And if you know what's good for you, I would get down there as soon as possible.”

 

Daniel looked panicked and Sam felt sorry for him for a brief moment. “Go! Now!”

 

Sam looked relieved when he immediately took her advice.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual, but better than nothing?

**Chapter Nine**

 

“I told you, she’ll be here tomorrow,” Vala sighed, exasperated out of her mind. Her trek to visit the Tokra had been uneventful but long and she was in no mood to deal with Intef. He had grown his hair and shaved his beard and was beginning to look a lot more like his own person. He meant well, truly, but the fascination with Adria was wearing thin.

“You will tell me?” he implored and if she wasn’t longing to sit down, soak her feet and eat something, she might’ve had a bit of fun with the lovesick idiot. She waved in agreement. “As soon as I see her, I’ll let her know you’re looking for her. Now unless you plan on rubbing my feet—“ the poor man looked terrified, “you need to go. Goodbye Intef.”

She closed the door on the wide-eyed Ba’al lookalike and sighed deeply. She loved her daughter deeply, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to some peace and quiet. Adria’s quest for independence was very exciting and she was struggling to keep up. It was nothing compared to her post-Qetesh lifestyle and she had suffered worse with her first pregnancy but Adria’s curious wonderment and Vala’s strict schedule of ‘How to survive the galaxy’ lessons were taking their toll.

Her room was small but sufficient and she didn’t have much on her person anyway, bar a small health kit Dr Lam had insisted she carry at all times. She and Adria had passed through the Beta site a while back and the doctor there didn’t indicate there was any cause for concern. She was as healthy as a horse and she supposed her son’s father was of pretty fine breeding stock himself.

She and Adria hadn’t spoken about what would happen once the baby was born. The date was looming—about two months away at the latest. The last piece of the puzzle was securing the ship, which Adria had done with the finesse becoming of a Mal Doran. Settling down somewhere had crossed her mind, but it didn’t seem right without Daniel. And she wasn’t sure her daughter was going to be ready for that. She still had adventure in her bones and Vala knew she was eager to find a way to communicate with Tomin.

Not to mention her daughter’s own interests in the ever-curious Intef.

She groaned loudly as she sank into the small bed. Someone out there would probably pay handsomely to see the former Orici and former System Lord meditating at the front of a pyramid, eyes closed and hands clasped together. Her experiences with Qetesh made it easier to see past errors and judgement and separate them from the two souls. She understood their connection, she really did. It just made her a little sick was all.

It was another ten minutes before she allowed herself to close her eyes. The softness of her bed was soothing and the small flutters coming from beneath her palm reassured her. Just before the Sandman (silly little myth that was, the Tau’ri had a lot to answer for) came to take her, she heard a firm rapping at the door.

Intef wasn’t going to make it to tomorrow, she was sure. With the grace of a writhing Goa’uld she stumbled out of the bed. “I’m not sure how you expect me to summon her, Intef! Maybe if the Tok’ra procured the rights to some of the Tau’ri technology, I could introduce you to the concept of the cell phone, but until then—“

She swung the door open, face stern and hair wild.

It wasn’t Intef.

Two seconds wasn’t long enough to decide on a reaction. She was damn well surprised, but not quite enough. She was very, _very_ angry, that much was true. But she was also very tired. And her feet hurt and she felt sick and maybe she should cry, but Daniel usually hated that, and he had accused her on more than one occasion of lying about it, so maybe she should throw herself at him instead, which he hated even more.

Her two seconds were up, and Daniel was looking at her like she had grown a second head, which was technically true. She settled for what she was good at. “The next time you decide to show up six months late to a date, you might want to bring flowers. Or chocolates. Or a valid explanation.”

She moved to let him through and he did so wordlessly. She closed the door carefully behind her, almost as if a sound might spook him back into ascension. She tried to look as menacing as possible, but as usual, Daniel saw right through it. Before she could open her mouth, his arms were around her. “I’m so sorry, Vala,” he whispered and placed a light kiss on her forehead. She was determined not to be too angry or sad, but a mix of the pair.

She pulled away. “How far along are you?”

She huffed and made her way back to her comfortable bed. Usually it was Vala begging for forgiveness and she was going to make Daniel Jackson suffer every minute he was here. “About thirty two weeks. It’s a boy. Congratulations.”

Daniel kept his face unreadable. She wondered if that was an ascension thing. He looked around her room. “You’re not staying here permanently are you? We have room at home,” he said quietly, looking over her single bag of supplies.

“Oh, so now its home, is it?” she snapped. “My daughter isn’t allowed to stay on the planet and you disappeared into the abyss. I haven’t been there since.”

“Vala, I know you’re used to this type of lifestyle but—“

She waved him off, trying to get herself back to her comfortable position on the bed. “Her memories are gone, Daniel. What would your suggestion be? Send her out on her own, let the galaxy rip apart the former Orici? Trade my daughter in for my son? At least this way, I have both of them.”

Daniel remained silent. “I’m coming back, Vala. This whole thing…it’s complicated. And hard. Being away from you has been—well, if I’d known—but the point is, it’s temporary. I’m coming home.”

She was quiet for a moment and made room for him on the bed. He took the hint and curled up next to her. She supposed she should feel grateful—the Goa’uld thought themselves gods but the Ancients were said to be like angels. She was clearly the devil in that analogy—pregnant for a second time out of wedlock. She wanted to see Daniel beg for her forgiveness, to reassure her that he wouldn’t be gone when she woke up. She thought about ravishing him on the bed. His presence would have been useful in her second trimester but he had missed it along with morning sickness, doctor’s appointments and teaching Adria how to seduce her way onto an al-kesh.

But she was tired.

“How much longer?” she asked, her voice calm and measured, despite the raging feelings inside her. Daniel placed his hand on her stomach and she his action rewarded with a swift kick. “I’m not sure,” he answered. “The Ancients are a very stubborn people. They still haven’t forgiven Oma, unsurprisingly. And you’d think they would be grateful for our defeat of the Ori, but their traditions run deep still. My presence there is making a lot of people angry.”

Vala couldn’t help but smirk. “You seem to have that effect on people, Daniel. Now shut up. You interrupted my nap. And if you disappear before I wake up, I am taking _all_ naming rights of current and future children.  So unless you want to come home to little Santa Julius Grapefruit Sholvah Mal Doran Jackson, I suggest you sit there and be comfortable.”

His only response was a kiss to her temple and less than ten seconds later, her gentle snores filled the room.

 

o0o

The al’kesh hummed and the schematics were up on the screen. “Our intelligence suggests the Tau’ri are near the planet. Our ships are not equipped to deal with them at this time but we could easily take the Tok’ra homeworld once they have left the area.”

“We will strike when necessary,” a second voice commanded. “I have been waiting to get my hands on one of theirs. It bears a striking resemblance to some of the Asgard technology.”

“Tell your contacts to keep an eye on the Tau’ri ship. We want that planet.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I used to be able to write better stories, with more description in a shorter amount of time. Being an adult sucks.

**Chapter Ten**

Vala woke with a sense of peace, something that had been in short supply since she discovered her second pregnancy. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to open her eyes yet. She knew Daniel had at least moved away from her and the bed but before she opened her eyes, there was at least a chance that he hadn’t disappeared again. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him implicitly, but an ascended Daniel Jackson was proving to be as slippery as Jacek in Vegas.

She thought about Vegas and really wished that she and Daniel had taken their around-the-world trip _before_ Atlantis. If Cameron was right, Vegas was no place for an infant or Daniel’s credit card that used to burn a hole in her pocket. She wondered whether her Tau’ri belongings were still tucked away in Cameron’s quarters on base and hoped he hadn’t misplaced anything. Nothing compared to Victoria’s Secret and she would be damned if she wasn’t going to spend at least a month’s salary on some new lingerie for her post-baby body upon her next visit to Earth.

“I know you’re awake. I can see you trying to peek,” Daniel said, an almost misplaced humour in his voice. “I’m still here. As promised.”

Vala groaned and shifted in the bed, moving to accommodate her growing stomach. “Well you can’t fault a girl for being suspicious. After all—“ her eyes shot open accusingly, “you did up and leave only a few months ago.”

Daniel had no response to that. She knew he was full of more apologies but they didn’t make their way up his throat and out of his mouth. It was probably for the best. The quick slap she delivered to him earlier was only briefly satisfying.

“How are you feeling?”

She thought about lying to him. Besides, the truth would probably make him feel guiltier and a part of her would feel very pleased about that.

“I’m tired and I’m sore,” she complained, sitting up further on the bed. “I miss my bed on base. And I forgot to pack my face cream.” Her face brightened. “You have that whole…ghost act going on! Maybe you could just pop back and…”

“Vala…”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, alright, wishful thinking. Help me up. Your son is kicking me in the ribcage. I can’t wait until he’s here. I am going to encourage him to kick _you_ instead.”

Daniel complied with her request. Vala noticed how his hand lingered for a moment and then avoided her stomach altogether.

“Thanks,” she said gratefully, moving her neck around to stretch out.

“How-“

“I was gone while you were asleep,” Daniel confessed, avoiding her eyes. “Not for long, but I—“

“Straight into then? Fine,” Vala snapped. “One, you are a complete and utter _mikta_! You could have appeared to me, I don’t know, about---fifty kajillion times! So excuse me if I don’t appreciate the two seconds’ worth of honesty!”

Daniel didn’t respond so Vala took it as an invitation to continue her well-earned tirade. “TWO! How the hell did you manage to descend Adria? And seriously, some warning would have been helpful. While I am _very_ grateful for a chance to be with my daughter, your timing could have been better! THREE—how long until you are back? FOUR—how can you even touch me? I thought there were rules against that? Whatever, doesn’t matter. FIVE—if you are not back in time for Santa Julius’ birth, Qetesh will seem _sane_ in comparison…”

“You’re right. _Mikta_ is probably an understatement. Two, it’s a really long and complicated story that will have to wait for another time, three—“ Vala was bright eyed but quiet, urging Daniel to continue, “I don’t know. Four, the rules are changing up there, hence the whole point of this stupid intervention from me and five, Vala, I am going to do everything I can—“

She sighed loudly and dramatically.

“-to be there. Although I’m not really sure _here_ is such a good idea.”

Vala waved him off. “I’m still welcome back on Earth. Open infirmary policy. Still better than on an Ori ship.”

The pair of them stood in a silence for a good thirty seconds. Fighting had always been their way of expressing themselves, ever since their first meeting on the _Prometheus_. It had been their way of flirting, of showing affection whilst trying to keep their hearts detached. Entering into a serious relationship had just changed their style of arguing—it became more light-hearted banter, or more emotional. The silence was unbecoming of them. Vala wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“I am sorry I screwed this up.”

“Well, I am sort of glad it wasn’t me this time. Because I know you were expecting it to be me. For me to say something stupid or do something even stupider, insult the wrong person…”

And the realisation made Vala pause and light up with glee. Daniel raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“And it was you!” she said excitedly. “It wasn’t even me!”

“And that is good news because…?” Daniel was confused.

“Isn’t it obvious,” Vala beamed. “For once, _you_ did something stupid and unforgivable! Not that I don’t plan on forgiving you—if you aren’t lying to me about coming back, that is. I could use this for weeks. No, no, no—months even. Months, Daniel! That’s flowers every month! Backrubs whenever! Babysitting duties when I want to visit the mall with Samantha!”

But before Daniel could comment on Vala’s almost infectious enthusiasm, a loud pounding at the door interrupted their moment. “Vala! Please! I need help!”

Vala frowned. “That’s Intef.”

Daniel flung the door open. Intef almost fell in, panic radiating from him in waves. “You are here! Please. Adria…”

He finally noticed Daniel’s presence. “Oh, Dr. Jackson. Vala. Please follow. It is Adria! I don’t know what to do.”

o0o

Vala had moved as fast as she could, Daniel matching her stride as Intef ran ahead. The man was in hysterics and as they finally reached the communal interior gardens, Vala felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest.

Daniel pushed past Intef and Vala tried to block out Adria’s screams. “Get away from me!” she shrieked to Intef as he tried to take her hand. She had curled up in the corner against the furthest wall of the garden. Her legs were wrapped around her legs and she rocked back and forth, her body shaking.

“He’s going to take me. He’s going to take me,” she moaned, leaning in to her bent legs.

“Who is going to take you?” Intef questioned, moving closer again. Adria’s head snapped up.

“Get away from me!” she screeched again. “You did it before. You pulled him out and he crawled in. You let him inside!” Adria began moaning again, clawing at the base of her neck.

“Adria, please,” Intef begged, reaching for her again. This time, Daniel stepped in, putting a hand on Intef’s shoulder.

“Intef, you need to listen to me very carefully. I want you to go let An’komara know that Adria is in here. You need to go now. And hurry.”

Vala frowned as she bent down as far as possible to her daughter, gently trying to pull her hands away from her neck. Her nails had already caused deep gashes, the surface of her skin already a dark shade of red from the contact.

Intef nodded and took off, in search of what Vala knew to be one of the Tok’ra medical staff. “He did this. He did this,” Adria cried and Vala exerted more pressure on her daughter’s hands.

“Adria, sweetheart, you need to calm down,” Vala tried, making eye contact with Daniel, begging him silently to tell her what to do.

Adria became quiet and her hands stilled under her mother’s touch. She looked up at Vala through watery eyes. “I tried to strangle you,” she whispered and Vala’s stomach dropped. “And he tried to kill me.”

“Adria, you have to be more specific. Did Intef do something to do?” Daniel asked kindly.

Vala, with some degree of difficulty, joined her daughter on the floor, pulling her close. “Not Intef. Ba’al.” At the sound of his name, Adria erupted into hysterical sobs again. Vala met Daniel’s eyes.

“Daniel,” Vala croaked, afraid of her own onset of emotion, “Adria tried to…just before her ascension. She’s remembering.”  


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

“I’m so sorry.”

Yet another metaphorical slap in the face from one Daniel Jackson. Mere seconds after Adria had dissolved into Vala’s arms, Daniel had dissolved into thin air, the platitude echoing behind him. The rational part of her mind knew that the reappearance of Adria’s memories was a concern and that Daniel felt, and probably was, responsible. However, the part of her that had been consistently abandoned combined with her aching body and hormone-addled brain made for a repetitive loop of alternating anger and sadness.

The Tok’ra version of an infirmary looked so austere and not at all inviting. It reminded her of the days following the removal of Qetesh—hardly an experience she wanted to relive. Her love for her daughter and that surprising part of herself that craved a little stability these days had encouraged her to stay on the home world, despite her deep discomfort and misgivings.

Intef had thankfully remained out of sight after he had sent for An’komara. Scans had not shown any changes to her physiology, the Tok’ra version of the anti-Prior device still in the corner for total reassurance. Adria had been asleep for four hours, exhausted by her experience.

Vala had spoken to the physician, recounting Ba’al’s intrusion on the Orici. Vardohla, the host had spoken of the power of latent memories and repressed trauma. Vala didn’t need to hear the speech—she had had plenty of experience with resurfacing past trauma. She worried about whether the memories would be permanent and if it Adria would change back.

Just as her son gave her a swift kick, Adria slowly opened her eyes. One hand rested on her stomach and the other went to give Adria’s a squeeze. The son she shared and the daughter she created. She had come a very long way from a life of destitution and slavery and despite it all, felt very grateful in that moment.

“How are you feeling?”

Adria blinked a few times and looked around the room. “Like I have been sleeping for days,” she frowned. “I thought…did Daniel…?”

Vala smiled sadly. “He was here but he had to go. Your memory may have triggered something. He is probably in the middle of a negotiation as we speak.”

Adria nodded, looking briefly like the Orici that Vala had once deeply feared. Her strength and determination had survived her metamorphosis. “I am sorry, I truly am. I had just arrived and Intef greeted me after I docked the ship. We had just arrived at the gardens when all I could see was Ba’al. Which is impossible, because _I don’t_ remember him. Or anything else. And I saw you choking—“

“The memory was real,” Vala said, hoping the truth might spare her daughter pain in the long run. “The Ba’al symbiote decided to seize your power for himself. We tried to have him removed, but he let out a deadly toxin which eventually…” she trailed off.

“Killed me.”

The silence hung between the two women, until Vala finally spoke. “You have to let me know if this happens again,” she said, her maternal instinct developing as each word tumbled out of her mouth. Sometimes it shocked her.

Adria even looked chastised. “I promise.”

“I’m serious, Adria. The Tok’ra say you’re fine, but…”

A gentle rap at the door interrupted Vala, which turned out to be a very welcome distraction.

“Hey, I’m sorry to interrupt. I was hoping Adria would be awake and that you’d be here.”

Vala struggled to get up, but once she did, she practically jumped onto her dearest friend in the entire galaxy, Colonel Samantha Carter.

\---

“And you’re sure?”

Sam took another bite out of her sandwich and nodded. “I looked at the data myself. I know you’ve had a rocky relationship with the Tok’ra before, but there’s no reason they’d lie to you about this. You trust _me,_ don’t you?”

Vala feigned silence and Sam only rolled her eyes and took another bite. “Well, it’s nice to have two opinions, really. Daniel would have been my third but he took off again like a fart in the wind…”

Sam wasn’t sure about the idiom, but she let it slide. “Vala, Grapefruit is not a common Earth name. I’m not sure it’s a common name anywhere. It’s unisex, I’ll give you that.”

Vala lit up. “Well, at least he won’t be teased for having a girl’s name. I mean Daniel sounds so much like Danielle and well, you know I prefer Samantha to Sam any day of the week.”

“Maybe try Colonel when we’re around the crew,” Sam suggested, immediately laughing at Vala’s horrified reaction.

“You sound like Cameron,” Vala declared. “Maybe I had better pitch my Grapefruit idea to him.”

Sam grinned. “I think that’s a great idea. You and Adria actually timed your visit well. I have it on good authority that SG-1 and 5 are due here about a week after the _Hammond_ ships out. We’ll just miss them but if you’ve got nowhere else to be, I’m sure Mitchell and Teal’c would love to see you.”

“Check up on me, you mean,” Vala said pointedly through a mouthful of turkey. “Not that I’m complaining. I’m going to send a list of things I need anyway. I miss nail polish.”

Sam tried to picture Teal’c painting Vala’s toenails and shrugged it off. Stranger things had happened during her tenure with the Stargate program, that was for sure. She was sure the same was true for Vala. She didn’t want to bring up the elephant in the room but seeing how Daniel hadn’t reappeared on the _Hammond_ , she was dying to know. Jack had made her make an official report to the SGC about his brief visit and then grilled her for another half an hour during their last communique. Luckily for her, Vala was in a sharing mood and she didn’t have to press for information.

“Have you thought about what’s going to happen when Grapefruit is finally here?”

Vala paused and sighed, rubbing her stomach in the way pregnant women did. “I was hoping Daniel would be back by now to help me make some sort of a decision. Adria has been a very quick learner—due in no small part to my aptitude for teaching and her can-do Mal Doran attitude. Somewhere stable would be nice. Living on Earth has really spoiled me—your healthcare is one thing but I’m going to go completely wonko without reality television to keep me entertained while Grapefruit is up at all hours. I miss my _bed,_ Samantha.”

Sam could relate. She missed her own bed too—and person who was in with her when she was planet-side. At least _he_ was only a call away.

“Do you want some advice?” Sam offered gently. Vala nodded eagerly. “I think you should take General O’Neill’s offer to renovate a room for the nursery. There’s still enough time to do it.”

“Does that mean I am choosing my son over my daughter?”

The blunt question left Sam feeling as if she had been punched in her gut. Vala’s relationships with people had always been so complex, only finding some stability when joining the SGC. She had been abandoned too many times to count—most recently by Daniel. It was understandable that she didn’t want to do the same to her daughter, not when she had been given a second change. Sam reached out and squeezed her friend’s hand for reassurance.

 “No, I don’t think it is. Adria is an adult, Vala. And I know the Ori robbed you of so much with her. But soon, she will want to go out on her own. She’ll need to. It’s not selfish to want that experience you missed with your son. Even with the Goa’uld and the Ori gone, Earth is still one of the safest places to raise a child. You’ll have access to healthcare for the birth and for post-natal care. Not to mention when he comes back, Daniel will want the chance to be the best father he can be. And you’ll still be able to use the gate to visit Adria off-world.”

Sam was happy with her piece and removed her hand from Vala’s. “You did the right thing for Adria. It’s not selfish to do the same for you and Grapefruit. And I bet, when it comes down to it, Adria will agree.”

“Did anyone ever tell you that you were good at giving advice?”

Sam laughed. “You don’t get the full bird for nothing.”

Vala wolfed down the last of her turkey and stared at Sam as she stood and grabbed her tray. “So, am I making this call?”

Vala thought of her own childhood room. A house of love, until her mother had died, but small and cramped. She thought of drawing water from a well in the Ori galaxy and her neighbour’s daughter dying of a common cold. She thought of Daniel and the spare room in his house, boxed trinkets and artefacts from all over the galaxy.

A kick from Grapefruit Jackson made her decision long before her conscious mind noticed.

“I think I would like that, Colonel.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by 'She's Always a Woman to Me' by Billy Joel. Vala, Vala, Vala!

**Chapter Twelve**

“Won’t he be angry?”

Jack shrugged. “Probably.”

Cassie waited for some elaboration to the answer, her paintbrush nearly dripping onto the clear plastic covering Daniel’s floor. When she didn’t receive one, she sighed audibly. “So we’re doing this anyway?”

“Yep.”

“I don’t think the General particularly cares, Cassie,” Cameron huffed, lugging a second bucket of paint into the bedroom. “In fact, I think he’s probably going to enjoy this.”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow but did not add to the conversation. They had been on renovation duty for the past three days. Teal’c and Cameron had packed up Daniel’s spare room in record time once the _Hammond_ had contacted them. Daniel loved his prized possessions but Jack had taken a sort of glee in ordering them to be packed away. The word ‘karma’ had been thrown around more than once.

His artefacts were currently being stored in Daniel’s living room but would be taken to a government storage facility long before Vala and Grapefruit Jackson would arrive. Cameron and Teal’c had been pleased to hear of Vala’s decision and had jumped at the opportunity to help their friend. The base coats had been painted and they were well on their way to finishing.

Cassie delivered one final stroke to the blue feature wall and put her brush down. “I think that’s probably me done for now. Beer anyone?”

Jack and Teal’c only glared, still not used to Cassandra Frasier’s adulthood. Cameron had no such issue and waved his agreeance. Only when Cassie left the room did Teal’c speak. “Has anyone heard again from Daniel Jackson?”

“Carter said he disappeared after Adria’s flashbacks. Not a word since,” Jack supplied. “Not a comment about his impending fatherhood either.”

“It will be good to see Vala Mal Doran,” Teal’c said by way of reply. “I am most pleased with her decision to return to her home here on Earth.”

“The Princess isn’t stupid,” Cameron added. “Completely outrageous and stubborn, but not stupid. I for one would feel much better with her here where we can keep an eye on her before Baby J makes an appearance,” he paused, “well, Big J too, if we’re making demands.”

“Do you think Vala Mal Doran will be ready to leave after our time with the Tok’ra?” Teal’c asked. “I fear that she will delay her return until she is confident that Adria is able to navigate life on her own.”

“Well, word on the grapevine is that Ba’al’s clone and Adria have been getting close,” Jack pointed out. “And while that horrible image is sure to scar what’s left of my mere mortal brain for the rest of eternity, I’m sure if Vala feels as if she’s not leaving her alone, she’s more likely to be back before Grapejuice—“

“Grapefruit,” Teal’c corrected.

Jack waved him off, “whatever—before the impending birth.”

“Well, she better not wait too long. As it is, she’s cutting it way too close for comfort.” Teal’c and Jack stared at Cameron, waiting for clarification. “ _I don’t know nothin’ bout birthin’ no babies_.”

If Jack thought the image of the two biggest threats to the galaxy snuggling was bad, the image of Cameron Mitchell single-handedly delivering Baby Grapewhatever was decidedly worse.

\---

“Anything else?”

“I told you that I was fine, Mother.”

“But—“

Vala was met with a look so like her own. Obstinate. Passionate. Determined. Often Vala would lament the loss of Adria’s childhood. She would picture her daughter, ripped from her arms seconds after birth and then place her into safe, loving arms in her mind. It was incongruous, of course—fantasy. She hadn’t even seen Adria as a teenager, and yet images and dreams danced in her sub-conscious some nights. She dreamed about painted nails, rides and cotton candy, slammed doors and crying over boys. Adria’s face in the moment could replace the one in Vala’s dreams.

“I am fine,” Adria repeated. “It has been weeks. Nothing has resurfaced. And, if it does, I think I’ll be prepared.”

Vala remained unconvinced. Daughters always thought they knew better than their mothers. It was certainly true in the case of the original Adria. Vala threw her hands up. “You can’t really prepare for these things, Adria. Trauma affects your memories and you can’t really predict how you’ll react when you’re looking at Intef or me or anyone, really, and BAM, suddenly you’re in leather and your arms are up trying telekinesis again.”

Adria rolled her eyes. “I think I have peace of mind enough to remember that I don’t have superpowers anymore. And stop trying to use me as an excuse to stay. You don’t even _like_ the Tok’ra. You’re trying to avoid going back. Classic Mal Doran.”

“You’re a Mal Doran too, little big miss! And I am _not_ avoiding anything! I’m being _cautious_.” Adria gave her another one of her looks and Vala had no response. The irony was not lost on her. Her former self wouldn’t have used such a word—would never have understood such a concept. But her experiences in these past few years had certainly tempered her. The pain and the heartache had made her as strong as steel, but her heart had become so full it needed to be guarded in a different manner than before. She had so much more to lose. In moments of self-reflection, she often considered the girl she was before Qetesh. Through the lenses of nostalgia, she seemed so young and innocent. Hopeful. Predictable. Maybe, after all this time, she was getting back on course. If not for Qetesh, she would have eventually married, settled in that backwater village.

She had seen and done so much. That old path was gone, disintegrated into nothingness when her body was dragged across the sand and dirt, her fingernails bleeding in futility. Without it though, she wouldn’t be here—staring into eyes so like her own, so focused and determined. Tempered and resolute.

Adria obviously sensed her inner turmoil and took her hand. “You have to let me go,” she said quietly.

“I let you go once,” Vala replied. “They took you right from me, Adria. Maybe if I had held onto you a bit longer…”

“It would not have changed a thing. I don’t remember me…her. From before. But I know enough to say that I wasn’t human. Even holding me a second or two longer wouldn’t have changed the outcome, no more than keeping me on base an extra day or two would have changed the IOA’s opinion about me. But you didn’t do anything wrong, Mother. To me, _for_ me, you’ve done everything right. I am going to be okay. It’s okay. You have to let me go.”

Vala was quiet for what felt like hours, but was only a few moments. “What will you do?” She wiped an errant tear, “I absolutely forbid you to hide under these ridiculous pyramids for the rest of your life, no matter how easy it will be for Grapefruit and I to visit…”

A sly grin played on Adria’s lips. “We aren’t planning on staying.”

It took a full thirty seconds for Vala to realise that she was talking about Intef. She stared blankly at her daughter. “Well,” she said squeezing her hand, “it’s probably about time we had the talk then.”

 

o0o

“We aren’t going to wait _forever_ ,” the man on the screen growled. “You assured us that your intel was sound.”

Karug grunted in response. “And it is. The Tau’ri ship left three days ago. The last Tok’ra tel’tak was called away in response to Rameris’ diversion. Soon.”

The man on the screen disappeared without words. Karug turned from the screen and looked out in disdain over the Tok’ra homeworld. The Tok’ra had become all but useless following the defeat of the Goa’uld, but they still possessed something he wanted—something the Alliance wanted, that was far too precious to be left in the hands of parasites.

The extraction technology would soon be in their hands.


End file.
